


Cool Off

by thebearking



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: T'Challa always knows how to improve your mood.





	Cool Off

**Author's Note:**

> yes i saw black panther and yes it stole my wig and yes i fell for m'baku but rn i just had to write SOMETHING cuz my mind's going a mile a minute without giving me any substantive ideas. expect some m'baku/reader and/or killmonger/reader from me in the near future. also go see black panther!!
> 
> gender-neutral reader as usual, and i would call it racially ambiguous but tbh i was envisioning this reader as black. that may just have been me self-inserting as usual though. i imagined the reader to be someone who trains potential recruits to the dora milaje or whatever other fighting force wakanda may employ. enjoy!

The door slammed behind you as you entered the quarters you shared with T’Challa. He was reading on the couch when you arrived. Your anger was practically tangible as you stormed past him toward your bedroom.

“Love?” he called out, bookmarking his page and setting his book down on the coffee table. “Everything all right?”

Silence, and then the sound of your footsteps stomping across the floor. Then you were standing by the end of the couch, arms akimbo, glaring down at T’Challa with fury in your eyes. “When will people learn that I earned my job from my skills alone and not my proximity to you?”

T’Challa frowned. “What happened today?”

Now you were pacing. “One of my students was being particularly mouthy. Started suggesting I’m only their instructor because—” You paused, nostrils flaring. “Because we’re together. In much, much more vulgar terms.”

“If you wish, I will ensure they do not set foot into your studio again—”

“No, T’Challa, that’s—” You went back to pacing, gesticulating wildly as you went on. “That’s not what I want. I just wish they’d _respect_ me. This isn’t the first time either. Until now it’s been stupid teasing but what she said was just…I earned my place here. I know that. But I wish they’d stop using our relationship against me. I was a combat instructor long before we became an item. This is bullshit.”

T’Challa nodded. He shifted in his seat and opened his arms to you. “Come here, my love.”

You folded your arms over your chest indignantly. “No.”

“Come here. Let me hold you.”

You growled low under your breath. _“T’Challa.”_

“My love, please.” T’Challa’s eyes grew soft, pleading. “It will make you feel better, I promise. I just want to hold you.”

Your lip twitched. He was downright irresistible when he looked at you like that. You threw your hands up in defeat. “Fine.” With that you went over and sat in his lap.

He grinned, wrapping his arms around your form and practically cradling you. As much as you hated to admit it, being held like this made you feel safe, and T’Challa’s murmurs of praise and comfort were soothing. You relaxed, allowing your head to flop against his shoulder.

“Feel better?”

“Slightly.” You were stubborn, all right.

“What can I do to help you?”

You groaned, closing your eyes. “Nothing. It’ll pass.”

T’Challa sighed and kissed your temple. “Why don’t you pick a movie for us to watch”—he brushed a kiss to your cheekbone—“and I’ll braid your hair for the night?”

You were quiet for a bit, and then: “A night to ourselves?”

He nosed along your jawline, pressed his lips to a place just beneath your chin. “All to ourselves.”

“…Will cookie dough be involved?”

“Of course.”

You sat up to kiss him properly, framing his face with your hands. When you pulled away, he found himself following your lips eagerly. You always left him wanting more. “I love you so much,” you murmured, looking much more at peace.

T’Challa smiled, leaning into your touch. “And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading & please let me know what you think!


End file.
